Girlsitter
Saving Slave Abby is a 2018 American-Philippines book miniseries. It is published by Darlene Paguio. In this story, Scott Jones’s father hires his adoptive cousin, Ryan Jones to looking after, Abby for the night, but she just wants to sneak out to a cool adult party. Plot Abby Jones is seen with Dylan Grant who has taken her home and suggests that Abby goes to a nautical party with him. Swooned, Abby falling into the ground, causing her brother, Scott to carry her inside. Her father, David Jones also says that he won't let Abby go to the party because it forbidden to date the killers as he is out to vacation and will let Scott babysit his sister with their brother, Samuel. As soon Ryan gets there to package, Chief Jones says that he can get a Tattletail form-free shift for over years if Scott successfully babysits Abby for the night with Ryan, otherwise he will reverse him back to Tattletail form again. Chief Jones leave, but Abby wants to go to the party and just let Scott watch the house. Scott then bring back his sister so he can watch over her. Scott suggests that Abby color a coloring book, or listen to music, however, Abby runs off to her room as she makes up a plan to sneak at the party. Abby’s plan works by first making a paper gravestone of Scott to scare her brother out of Abby’s room while he get a coffee she made was actually a sleeping potion, uses a paper machete of her head to make it look like she's sleeping, and stealing the the keys from Scott while bringing some supplies what she needed. Ryan come inside when Abby inadvertently leaves the door behind open to sneak out and finds that Abby has gone with Dylan to the party. Fearing that his cousin gonna put a blame him, Ryan chases after them, while riding the bike. The party takes place at the beach, where a lot of adults men and women are hanging out. Abby’s and Dylan start to have fun such as roasting marshmallows, but Ryan comes and clamors that Abby needs to get home. Abby refuses, and Ryan starts to crash the party by playing his guitar and threatening her to call Scott back. Abby decides to swim over the surface as a nautical act, but because of the warning about cannibalized piranhas, Abby dragged on the bottom of ocean, leaving her drawoning up on the bottom as the piranhas prepare to devour her. The adults and Dylan then leaves the party so they don't get caught. Abby admits that it's no longer nautical and that she can go home, so Ryan pumps air into Pearl to make her escape the island and then bikes home. Pearl, infuriatingly sad that Dylan ditched her, starts to cry again. Squidward, however, has a way to get her revenge. The episode ends with Squidward and Pearl placing a paper bag with SpongeBob in front of Dylan's house, causing Dylan to get chased by SpongeBob and Pearl and Squidward to laugh at Dylan's misfortune. Category:Criminal Case Fanfiction Category:The Amazing Rocket Hood book series Category:Wattpad Stories Category:Darlene Paguio book